Uncovered
by KatelynStark
Summary: Sam wakes Dean in an unexpected way and Dean gets his revenge. Warning Underage (sam is 14), DubCon.


Sam stood in the darkened room breathing heavily. The glow from the streetlight outside the window just caught his older brother's perfect, plump lips and long eyelashes as it filtered through the thin curtain. Sam knew he shouldn't be doing this; Dean would kill him if he caught him. But Dean was passed out cold, and Sam couldn't help himself.

The sharp slap of skin sliding on skin filled the small room as Sam stroked himself feverishly, staring down at his brother's sleeping face. It was the only time Dean looked this peaceful, and the only time Sam got to look at him as much as he wanted without a glare or a cuff. It sucked being 14 and in love with your older brother, so Sam took solace where he could. If that meant jerking off while standing over Dean's unconscious form wishing it was his hand on Sam's cock, or even better, his mouth, then that's what Sam was going to do.

Dean's lips parted a little in his sleep and Sam leaned a little closer and imagined what it would feel like to slip his prick between them, all luscious and pink and...oh fuck! Sam bit his lip as he shot his load way sooner than he expected, spraying Dean's cheek before Sam had a chance to turn away the way he normally did.

Dean's eyes flew open as the hot liquid splashed his face. He was having trouble focusing his eyes but he reached out with his hunter's instincts and grabbed Sam's wrist before he had a chance to pull away. Dean's free hand went to his face and he looked confused when he felt the slimy substance. "What the fuck?" Dean's vision finally cleared and he was able to process the situation in front of him: Sam with his pyjama pants around his ankles, eyes wide with fear, warm liquid on Dean's face and pillow. Dean's face darkened with comprehension. "Is this jizz? Did you fucking jizz on my face, Sammy? Jesus Christ!"

Sam wrenched his hand away and made a break for it - not that he had anywhere to go, but flight seemed like the only reasonable option at this point. He was wondering how he'd like living in Mexico when his PJ's tripped him up and he crashed to the floor. Dean was on him in a flash, flipping Sam over onto his back and pinning Sam's arms with his knees. Sam was helpless against his older brother's superior size and strength.

John yelled from the other room. "What the hell, boys? It's the middle of the night." Sam opened his mouth to yell, but Dean clamped a large hand down hard to silence him, though the furious look he gave his little brother terrified Sam so much he might never speak again.

"Sorry, Dad. Fell out of bed," Dean called before turning his attention back to Sam. "Don't you fucking dare. You think that's funny, you little sicko," Dean snarled, sounding even more ominous at his muted volume. He unbuttoned the jeans he'd fallen asleep wearing before adding, "Let's see how you like it." He pulled his dick out from the confines of his boxers and started stroking it, inches from Sam's face.

The pressure of Dean's weight on his chest coupled with the hand across his mouth was making it hard for Sam to breathe so he gathered saliva on his tongue and gave Dean's hand a wet lick.

"Gross," Dean scolded, wiping the spit on the leg of his jeans before smacking Sam lightly up the side of the head. Dean's eyes glinted as an evil plan crossed his mind and he slapped Sam's face repeatedly with his cock until it was hardening in his hand. "This is what happens to little perverts," he growled at Sam's shocked expression.

Dean spat in his hand and started jacking himself in earnest. His strokes were hard and fast, working his dick methodically, rather than trying to sustain the pleasure. He closed his eyes and visualized the porn he'd stashed in a hidden folder on Sam's computer. Delicious images of women kissing, suckling luscious breasts, and tonguing each other's pussies burned their way from his brain to his cock. The booze in his system was slowing him down so after a few minutes he switched his brain to the "other" folder. The one he had hidden even deeper and password protected. Oh yeah. Dean moaned low in his throat as he felt his orgasm building in the base of his spine. He looked down at Sam.

"Open your mouth!" Dean's command made Sam's eyes flare but he obeyed, slowly parting his pink lips. "Wider. Tongue out," the older Winchester instructed between gasps. Sam did as he was told and the first spurt of Dean's come hit his younger brother's tongue dead centre. Sam barely had a chance to close his eyes before rope after rope sprayed over his face as his brother panted above him.

"Fuck," Dean groaned and rolled off Sam to lean limply against the side of his bed as Sam slowly retracted his tongue, comparing the taste of Dean to the time he'd licked up his own slick mess. "Fuck," Dean repeated, his face in his hands, as Sam scrambled away, pulling his pyjamas up and wiping his face with a discarded t-shirt.

He eyed Dean warily as he crossed to his side of the room, but a little smile crossed Sam's features as he crawled into bed. If he'd known that's all it would take, he'd have let Dean catch him sooner. He wondered what he'd have to do to get Dean's cock in his mouth...


End file.
